In many applications, a first sheet metal part must be attached to another part along an edge. Welds that extend only along a portion of the edge of the first part are preferred here. For example, partitions or intermediate plates are attached to a housing of a muffler, separating two chambers from one another in the housing in the case of mufflers in an exhaust system for an internal combustion engine, for example. Such partitions or intermediate plates may at the same time serve to reinforce the housing. Essentially any other applications of such arrangements of parts in the components of an exhaust system or outside of exhaust systems are also conceivable. Furthermore, such an arrangement of parts is fundamentally not limited to metallic parts because plastic parts can also be joined together via plastic welds.
During operation or use of a component that is provided with an arrangement of parts of the type defined above, there may be a transfer of force between the two parts via the respective weld. Such forces may be caused by mechanical loads and/or by thermally induced expansion effects, for example. It has been found that a flow of force via the weld between the two parts at the ends of the weld leads to force peaks, which are attributed to the notching effect prevailing there. The mechanical load on the arrangement of parts is thus especially great at the ends of the welds, where there is a risk of premature cracking and damage to the arrangement of parts.